


You know I love you so

by NateTheWolf



Series: Inked Petals AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human!thirteen, Hurt/Comfort, Tattooist!Yaz, florist!Thirteen, tattooist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: How the relationship of Jo and Yaz goes basically.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Inked Petals AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 8 Months Later

“I want a tattoo,” Jo stated as she walked into the tattoo parlour, seeing Yaz having a coffee by the counter and Bill flipping through files by her chair. They both jumped at her sudden arrival.

“It’s a year ago,” Bill said with feigned shock as she put her file down. Yaz and Jo looked at her in confusion, she just raised her hands. “My time machine works!”

Yaz rolled her eyes at her friend’s joke, whereas Jo clearly didn’t understand it. Before she could question it, the tattooist got her attention. “Ignore her. Didn’t we go through this before? Do you want the Mehndi instead?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “I want a tattoo this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

“I know.”

“There’s going to be needles,” she reminded, knowing that was one of the reasons she didn’t get one last time.

“I know,” she nodded.

“It’s going to stab  you millions of  times , pierce your skin-”

“I know how getting a tattoo works Yaz,” Jo assured as she sat on the chair. “I want one, I’m sure. I mean... If you’re not busy.”

Yaz grabbed her pad and paper before sitting down on the stool. “Nope, free as a bird. What do you want then?”

“Funnily enough, a bird,” she grinned. “And a  Jovellana . Everything else is free range.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Jo traced her hand over the tattoo. Even after all these months of getting it, she was enamoured by it every time she noticed it. It was a great tattoo, one that she was glad she got. Jo would always stare at it when she was away from Yaz. When she missed her. It was one of the reasons she wanted to get one from Yaz, to remember her, to admire her skill close up. In general, it was wonderful to look at. Yaz had done a water-coloured effect galaxy background with a multi-coloured hummingbird flying next to a white  Jovellana . It was beautiful.

Just like her.

Jo smiled down at it, admiring it. It wasn’t until Yaz had spoken she realised she was back and jumped.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh hi,” she smiled up at her. “Just admiring, like usual.”

“Glad you still like it,” Yaz said as she put the bags on the table. “Think I got everything.”

“I did offer to come with y’know-”

“I know, and it’s sweet you did,” she placed her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. “But I promised I’d go with Bill after seeing Mum, and you know what it’s like with her and shopping.”

Jo merely nodded, unsure how she could argue against that. Shopping with Bill was not fun.

“Besides, you get me for the rest of the night, as promised,” Yaz gave her a quick peck on the cheek, both blushing at the action. “Now,  lets get the ice cream in the freezer before it melts, yeah?”

“Yeah,” the blonde said distractedly as she picked up a carrier bag. As they both rummaged through the bags filled with movie night food, popcorn, ice cream, drinks, the usual when they actually planned a movie night in, this one was mainly because Yaz had been home that day for her mother’s birthday lunch, despite her birthday being the next week, but they were both busy on the day. “How is your mum?”

“She’s good, keeping herself busy with work as usual,” she replied as she emptied the carrier bag. “She asked about you.”

“Oh?”

“She asked how you were and all that,” Yaz stopped what she was doing and leaned back on the counter, facing her girlfriend. “They want to take us out for dinner.”

Jo paused and turned to her, knowing something was up by the way she looked almost nervous telling her that. “Really?”

“Well, more like they invited us and set a date for somewhere in town for them to come down for the weekend, maybe less if they can’t find a hotel, and will most likely ask more personal embarrassing questions that we didn’t get the chance to answer last time,” she admitted.

“Oh...”

“Yeah, a whole weekend with my family,” Yaz winced slightly, unsure of how Jo would react to that and not seeming too happy about it herself.

Jo had met Najia and Hakim before, only for lunch in Sheffield. It wasn’t long, and cut even shorter because Najia got called into work last minute and they had to get the train back after spending the morning walking around the town and park. Hakim had said about meeting again when they all had more time, but Jo didn’t expect it to be longer than a day with the Khans, her sister included apparently. She hadn’t met Sonya yet, and despite that Yaz had told her she is okay with it and won’t joke around as much, she was very nervous to. It wasn’t that the first time they had met was bad, or that she didn’t like them, and as far as she knew they did like her, it was just that being around a girlfriend’s parents was new and a bit scary to her no matter what happened.

“Wanna skip town that weekend?” Yaz giggled slightly, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts. She looked up at her, and despite wanting to say yes, she knew she was joking. Well, she guessed.

“I would go anywhere with you, you know that,” she said with a small smile, which just made her girlfriend giggle even more.

“I know,” she slowly held her hands and stepped closer. “But seriously Jo, if you’re not up for having them here for so long I can tell them not to.”

“Your family should be able to see you here Yaz, they shouldn’t not cause I’m so awkward around...  Well, anyone,  let's face it-”

“Yes, but if you’re not comfortable being there I can go and see them instea-”

“They haven’t been here before, have they?”

Yaz looked a bit taken back by her sudden question. She let go of her and nervously scratched the back of her neck. “Well, no, they haven’t-”

“Do they know about Bill?” she tilted her head.

“Yes, and about everything,” she laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not hiding from them-”

“Are they okay with everything?”

“I just said-”

“Them knowing and them being okay with are different Yaz,” Jo said softly, now worried that there was something her girlfriend wasn’t telling her.

“Right, yes, of course there is,” Yaz sighed, seemingly collecting her thoughts. “Yes, they are okay with everything. I’m not hiding from them, or hiding you from them. I just know my family and how they are with my girlfriends, and I can see you’re nervous about meeting all of them. And the fact they want to come over for a weekend - I mean, we could dump Bill on them for a few hours to escape but I don’t think that’s fair on her.”

They laughed at that. “Okay, fair point. I do want to see them though, and at least here I know the area, so if you think about it, I’ll be a bit more relaxed and know where to hide if I need to.”

“If Fitz doesn’t follow you,” Yaz giggled, making Jo laugh again. “Seriously though, Mum wants to come over before there’s snow, even though I’ve told her we don’t get snow here-”

“We do sometimes-”

“ Yeah, but barely, not enough to get snowed in like she panics about.”

“That’s true,” Jo nodded. “ Well if they want to come down, they should. It would be nice to see them, nerve-wracking, don’t get me wrong, but, nice. Oh! I can show Sonya the  bea \- How old is she again?”

“Two years younger than me,” Yaz laughed. “But she does like the beach, so we can take them there. I’ll talk to mum about details tomorrow yeah? Tonight, we are watching a film like I promised now that I’m back.”

“Yes, and did you pick the film?” she looked through the bags, clearly looking for a DVD, getting concerned when she didn’t find one.

“Other bag.”

“Ah,” Jo quickly switched to the drinks bag to find two films. “Oh, which one are we watching?”

“You choose, I chose the genre,” Yaz said as she grabbed the bags and put them in the living room area. When she came back to get the ice cream  tubs, she saw Jo staring intently at both of the films. “We’re going to be here all night, aren’t we?”

“Maybe,” she muttered. “Oh! I have an idea, put them behind your back.”

“Really?”

“It’s how we decided where to go for our sixth date,” she shrugged, shoving the two DVDs into her girlfriend’s hands.

“You remembered which date that was?” Yaz raised a brow as she put the DVDs behind her back, attempting to subtly shuffle them.

“’Course.”

“Okay, which side?”

“You shuffled them?”

“Yes-”

“More than once?”

“If I tell you how many times you’ll work out where they are.”

“No I... Okay yeah, probably will,” Jo winced, and then sighed. “Okay, left.”

Yaz held out her left hand. “Alien, great choice.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen that,” she hummed. “Then again, haven’t seen Winchester either.”

“We can watch that after?”

“Sure!” Jo grinned and took the DVD from her hand. “I’ll put it on, you get the ice cream – which one is best with ice cream?”

“Neither but since Alien has more gore, I’d say Winchester. Save them for later?” she questioned as she picked up the tubs and walked towards the mini-fridge.

Jo nodded and went to put the DVD in. “Do you know about the Winchester house and rifles?”

“A bit, but you can tell me about it when we watch it, you picked Alien remember?” Yaz smiled when she nodded a few times as she picked up the DVD. “Oh, how were the orders today?”

“Good,” she put the disc in and grabbed the remotes. “Mrs. Hannigan’s daughter picked up her flowers this time, they were tulips this time. Laya really liked them, and she’s nice too and apologised for how her mum is. Turns out it’s not just me she doesn’t like.”

“Well, that’s good at least. What about the other order?” she asked as she plonked down on the sofa.

“Oh!” Jo grinned and bolted up. “Jay! They brought a dog  in; he was so cute and – hold on.”

She patted her pockets to search for her phone. Once she found it, she went to her pictures to show Yaz the one of her kneeling next to a dark brown Shar  Pei dog, his tongue sticking out and her stroking his head. She  awed at it and grabbed the phone to take a closer look.

“He’s cute!” she almost squealed, and then leaned into the blonde. “So are you.”

Jo blushed, after all this time still unsure how to take a compliment from her girlfriend. “Thanks... You are too.”

“Thanks! Did you get his name?” Yaz asked, knowing that changing the subject quickly will make Jo more comfortable.

“Roster,” she grinned. “Jay said they know someone else with a dog and they’ll recommend my shop, so at least I can meet Roster’s bff.”

“The dog has a bff?”

Jo shrugged. “Why shouldn’t he? He’s a good boy.”

“On that note, Alien?” Yaz picked up the remote from her girlfriend’s lap.

“Yup!”

“Don’t worry, if you get scared you can hold my hand,” she teased as she pressed play.

“Or cling onto you,” Jo shrugged, laughing a bit at the last time they watched a horror.

“That too.”

Throughout the film Jo pointed out the inaccuracies, and ranted at how the film portrayed Alien as animalistic and predatory, whereas aliens could be the complete opposite since we didn’t know what was out there. Yaz nodded along, surprised that someone could watch the movie while complaining about the possibility of extra-terrestrial life, and whether or not it’s deadly.

“Hmm, wasn’t as scary as I remembered,” Yaz mused, glancing at the pillow that looked like was going to rip open in her girlfriend’s hands. “You okay there?”

“Yup, and totally agree, not scary just um...”

“Tense?”

“Yup!” Jo grinned nervously as she twisted the pillow in her hands. “Good thing she made it out alive.”

“Should hope so, there’s three sequels,” Yaz laughed.

“There’s  _ more _ ?”

“Yup,” she grinned. “Another night, maybe?”

“Are we not watching Winchester?” Jo straightened  up; her apprehension gone.

“Do you still want to?”

“Yeah, the story is interesting, and how they made it into a horror is cool,” she grinned. “I mean, I haven’t seen it but the fact that they –  y'know what I mean.”

“Sure, we’ll watch it,” Yaz patted her on the knee before she stood up to change the discs. “Ice cream?”

“Yes!” Jo bolted up excitedly to the mini-fridge. She grabbed the spoons and bowls from the cupboard before she sat back down, handing her girlfriend her bowl.

“Thanks,” she grinned. “So, history on the  Winchester house now or after?”

“Hmm,” the blonde shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as she thought. “Well  mahby thyl eshply-”

“Swallow babe,” Yaz eyed the ice cream to get her point across. Jo nodded and swallowed, sticking her tongue out as she breathed out, silently complaining about the cold. “Now what were you saying?”

“Right yeah,” Jo continued. “They might explain it in the film, and I don’t want to spoil it...”

“What about we watch the movie and anything they leave out you explain to me?”

Her face lit up at that idea. “Yeah!”

They agreed on that and continued to watch. Throughout the film Jo edged closer to Yaz, and at the scary parts she would jump and cling onto her.

“Wait, isn’t that the-” Jo jumped at the sudden jump scare, clinging onto Yaz’s arm. Yaz jumped too, but laughed at her girlfriend’s reaction and hugged her. She pointed at the screen accusingly, “I knew he was going into that ghost room!”

“Not that he was a ghost all along?”

“Well...”

She trailed off as she watched the scene, getting more into the film. They watched in silence as the climax of the film happened, holding onto each other as they stared at the screen.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Bill jumped out. “Boo!”

This made both of them jump out of their seats and scream. Jo had even hidden her face behind Yaz’s shoulder and grip onto her arm like her life depended on it.

“Bill!” Yaz yelled, annoyed that she has scared them, but her friend just laughed, doubled over in hysterics. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed a pillow, glancing at Jo. She looked between the pillows and her girlfriend, nodding.

They threw the pillows at Bill.


	2. Interruptions

_ Sonya: Am I finally  _ _ gonna _ _ meet her? Or is she weird too? _

Yaz rolled her eyes at her sister’s texts. Before she could reply there was another buzz.

_ Sonya: Is that why I haven’t met her yet? _

_ Yaz:  _ _ No _ _ she’s not weird, and you haven’t met her cause of timings _

_ Sonya: Could have brought her to the birthday lunch. _

_ Yaz: I couldn’t, she was busy with work _

_ Sonya: She owns the place _

_ Yaz: She still needed to _

_ Sonya: Fine  _ _ fine _ _ , but am I actually going to meet her any time soon? _

_ Yaz: When you come over? Or are you ditching the family weekend? _

_ Sonya: I’m not ditching, I actually want to come down there. Mum said next month? _

That confused Yaz. It confused her enough for her to set her guitar to her side. She grabbed her phone and dialled her sister’s number. 

“Hel-”

“Next month?”

“Yeah, that’s what mum said,” Sonya replied. “What’s wrong with texting? Fingers get busy?”

“ Well, I was trying to play,” she glanced down at the instrument.

“Oh right, how’s that going? Going to be a big star yet?”

“Did she really say next month?” Yaz asked, trying to bring the conversation away from her musical abilities.

“Yes. Do you want me to pass you to her?”

“No, no,” she immediately shook her head once she heard movement from the other end. “I just... Didn’t realise it was so soon.”

“Yaz,” Sonya caught her attention, she had her serious voice on. “Why haven’t I met Jo yet?”

“You’re really worried about this aren’t you?”

“It’s not  every day you get a girlfriend, or friends for that matter.”

She rolled her eyes, same old Sonya. “We’ve all been busy, alright? There’s no specific reaso-”

“I was free when she met mum and dad.”

A pause. “You were?”

“Yup.”

Yaz sighed. “There’s nothing wrong Sonya, I just know how you like to tease everyone and Jo... Jo will probably feel, um...”

“You’re worried I’m going to offend your girlfriend?”

“A bit?”

“Really? That’s why you’ve kept her away from me?”

She sounded annoyed, Yaz winced, trying to find the right way to word her thoughts. “No, I haven’t been keeping her away from you. I didn’t know you were free, I thought mum was going to tell me if you were – or you for that matter!”

“I was but since I wasn’t invited...”

“You... Since when do you care about an invitation?”

“I have grown up Yaz.”

She sighed. “I know... I know Sonya I just  worry, okay? But I swear I’m not keeping you or her from anyone, it’s just been hard moving and figuring out when everyone is free and saving the money to travel. Look, you’re coming to the weekend yeah? You’ll definitely meet her then. Just... Don’t be in her face about things?”

There was a bit of silence on the other end, it even made her question if Sonya had hung up, until she heard a sigh.

“Fine, yeah, I won’t be in her face about things. I’ll try to tone down joking and stuff, mum said she wasn’t... What’s the word?”

“I swear if you say clueless-”

“I wasn’t actually,” she interrupted. “They just said she didn’t respond well with dad’s jokes – who can blame her? His jokes suck.”

Yaz laughed at that. “Right yeah, she um, doesn’t quite understand sarcasm sometimes and most of them were... As long as you don’t sarcastically make her question things it’s okay.”

“Aw, so I can’t joke about all the people you’re seeing on the side?”

“Exactly,” she rolled her eyes at her sister’s chuckle. “Also could you not embarrass me?”

“No mentioning your emo phase? Or Loppo?”

Yaz groaned as she flopped back on her bed. “Exactly those! Don’t mention  Loppo .... and it was  Mr .  Loppo thank you very much.”

“Still can’t believe you called a rabbit with a bowtie ‘ mr .  Loppo ',” Sonya laughed.

“He had floppy lop ears!” she argued back, which just resulted in both of them laughing down the phone. “Better than Pancakes the penguin, was ‘the penguin’ his last name or something?”

“Leave Pancakes out of this.”

That answered her question which made her laugh more and sit back up. It wasn’t until she hit her guitar that she remembered she was meant to be practicing. “Okay, lovely chat Sonya, but I should really get back to this before my client shows up.”

“Okay rockstar,” she rolled her eyes at the comment. “Chat tomorrow or see you when we come down.”

“Yeah, see you then. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Sonya hung up. Yaz set her phone down and picked her guitar back up, trying to focus on getting the chords right. It proved difficult when what she had just learned got stuck in her head like a broken record. Why hadn’t she invited herself like usual? Maybe Najia had told her not to? It was good that there  weren’t any surprises, for her or Jo, when they first met up, but it still played on her mind as she practiced.

Twenty minutes later Jo walked in.

“Ah, you’re playing again,” she peered through the door, slowly walking up to her. “How’s it going?”

“Alright,” Yaz shrugged, trying to get the chord right. “How did gardening go?”

“It was fun, Clara came over... She threw soil at me.”

Yaz strummed the guitar, messing up the chord as she tried not to laugh. “Why’d she  do that?”

“Fun?” Jo shrugged as she flopped onto the bed. “I got her back though, and then we ran around the garden...”

“That does sound fun.”

“Besides this, what have you been up to today?”

Yaz put her guitar down on the bed, officially giving up for the day. “Not much, had lunch with Bill and talked to Sonya earlier.”

“How is she?” the blonde asked as she sat up, genuinely wondering how her family members were. That was one difference between her and Yaz’s last ex, she realised, that she actually wanted to know about her life. She genuinely cared.

Yaz shrugged, shaking that thought away as she answered; “She’s alright, excited about coming down, and meeting you actually. She kept questioning why you two haven’t met.”

“Oh, I thought she was busy?”

“Turns out she wasn’t,” Yaz sighed. “I don’t know why she thought she needed an  invitation , she doesn’t usually.”

“Hmm, maybe she was er, respecting your decisions?” Jo shrugged, unsure how to phrase her thoughts. “Does she not usually do that?”

“Oh no,” she laughed a little, remembering her teen years with her sister. “She’d always follow me and invite herself to hang out with my friends, or mum would load her on me.”

“That sounds annoying.”

“It was yeah, but I understood – or well, I understand now. Besides, when we got  older, she let me sit with her and her friends when they’d come over.  Of course, she’d pretend to get annoyed at it, probably to seem ‘cool’ to her friends.”

“It’s nice that she did that,” she grinned. “She sounds a mixture of kind and annoying, sounds a bit like my childhood friend.”

“Clara’s not annoying-”

“Oh, no she isn’t-”

“Wait,” Yaz turned to her as it clicked. “Clara’s not your childhood friend?”

“She’s my best friend, yeah, but I only met her in college,” Jo explained. “I probably never told you about  Koschei ‘cause we drifted apart and uh, I don’t really talk about him much anyway.”

“Koschei?” she almost laughed at the name, but managed to stop herself. Before she could question more on this mysterious childhood friend her phone beeped. It wasn’t until she looked down at it, she realised it was an alarm on her phone. “Shoot, I should get ready downstairs. Got the appointment soon.”

“Do you have a sketch?” her girlfriend asked happily, obviously in hopes of seeing the design in case she had to leave like last time, and Yaz had mentioned flowers in this one, so of  course that had piqued her interest.

“I do actually,” the tattooist grinned as she got up to her small desk, notebooks scattered all over it. She picked up the black and purple sketch pad. “Here.”

She flicked through the pages to show the tattoo design. It was a rather jagged line with what looked like a glow emitting from it, and three sunflowers coming out of the fracture, the stems curling around it and flowers on either side. The flowers even had a faint shadow on it, so she guessed the person wanted the 3D look to it, as if they were coming out of them.

“That’s really cool!” Jo beamed, taking in all the details. “Did the person pick this?”

“She wouldn’t be getting the tattoo if she didn’t,” Yaz giggled as she put her guitar back in the case.

“ No, I mean the flower, or was it something you suggested?”

“She picked it all, gave me the idea and wanted me to draw it,” she explained.

“Well, it’s amazing,” she grinned up at her. “When’s the appointment?”

“Um,” Yaz checked her watch. “Now actually, I better get downstairs.”

“Right,” Jo stood up and handed her the sketch pad. “Mind if I stay with Clara and Bill?”

“Clara’s here?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, she’s not covered in soil,” she said as she walked out.

Yaz laughed, amused that that was where Jo’s head went when she knew her friend was also here. Instead of correcting herself, to assure her she wasn’t worried at that, or worried at all, she followed her out the door. She looked over her girlfriend, looking out for any bits of soil that could be on her. Nothing. Clara must have made her shower before coming over. “Is Fitz?”

“Maybe?”

“Wait what?” she stopped on the stairs. “Is he really?”

Jo laughed as she skipped down the last of the stairs. “Nah, he surprisingly wasn’t there.”

“Oh yeah, Fitz was here,” Bill called up, stroking said cat who was curled up next to her. “Lazy day apparently.”

“Good thing too, I don’t want to be cleaning soil from a cranky water- adverse cat,” she said as she got her supplies out.

“I would have washed him,” Jo assured, mocking exasperation at the slight accusation that she would leave someone else’s cat dirty.

“Said about the soil fight then,” Clara pointed out as she sipped her tea. “She started it.”

Jo stopped in her tracks, mouth agape. “I did not!”

“Totally did,” Clara laughed.

“You started it!”

“Hmm, don’t remember,” she smirked.

“I - You-”

“It’s okay babe,” Yaz interrupted and kissed her on the cheek to help calm her down. It was clear Clara was just teasing, having fun, whether Jo knew that or not was unclear. “I believe you.”

Jo blushed and sheepishly grinned at her. “Thanks.”

“Um, hello? Sorry I’m late,” a tall red-head poked her head through the door before walking in.

“You’re not,” Yaz started but noticed she was five minutes late, not that it mattered anyway. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just finishing setting up. Please take a seat.”

The customer nodded and sat on the seat she had gestured to, giving a small smile to everyone.

Jo sat down next to Bill, stroking Fitz as she said something about the soil, which Clara just laughed at and assured her she was just messing around. Yaz got to her stool and grabbed her sketch pad.

“Figured out where you want it?”

“I was thinking my back,” she hummed. “What do you think?”

“I think it’ll be hard to reach during the healing process,” the tattooist admitted. “A good choice though.”

“Don’t worry, I have a friend who’s accepted he’ll be helping out with it,” she giggled slightly with a small shrug.

“That’s always good, I had Bill help with mine,” she gestured to her friend, who just gave a thumbs up to the room at hearing her name. Before she could get them included in the conversation, they started one about Clara’s new part time job.

“You have a back tattoo?” the woman asked in shock and awe.

“Yeah, wanna see?”

“Please,” she sat up, eager to see what tattoo this was. Yaz held in a laugh as she turned around and lifted the back of her vest up. “Can you see?”

“Yup,” she nodded. “Is there anywhere you don’t have a tattoo?”

Yaz shrugged as she turned back around. “Few places, face for one.”

“Ah, yeah...  So the back will work? Will you need to make it bigger or?”

“Maybe a little bit but it’s okay, I’ll show you how it looks before actually using the tattoo gun on you.”

“Great,” she grinned.

“Is it Amy?” Bill called out, suddenly standing at the counter by the microwave with a file in hand.

“Yeah,” Amy nodded, a bit confused at why she had asked.

“Figured I’d tick this off before you forget,” she smiled at them before clicking her pen.

“Thank you,” Yaz grinned at her friend before turning to her client. “Are you doing this all in one or?”

“I can yeah,” she nodded, and then gestured to her red jumper. “Do you want this off or?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, but for how high you want this it is ideal,” she said as she grabbed her supplies off her desk.

“Gotcha,” Amy stood up and went to pull off her jumper.

“I should get a divider for when people want a chest or back tattoo,” Yaz hummed, genuinely considering that option since their spaces were open planned. On the plus side her part of the parlour wasn’t directly in front of a window, so nobody could peer in if anyone was shirtless.

“I don’t mind,” the red-head waved her hand dismissively as she shrugged off her red jumper, and what looked like her t-shirt with it. “As long as you guys don’t?”

“They’re all talking to themselves anyway, I doubt they’d notice,” Yaz gestured to her friends talking and laughing on the sofa. Despite her confidence, Yaz still turned away to make sure everything was ready, for her to get straight into it so Amy didn’t go cold and for her privacy.

“Is there anywhere I should put them?” she asked, her clothes bundled up in her arms across her chest.

“Oh uh, you can keep them between you and the chair if you want? Warmth and all-”

Clara coughed violently and put her tea down. Jo quickly got to her side and moved the tea away in case she somehow knocked it over. After a short while Clara gave a sheepish look around the parlour. “S-Sorry, wrong pipe.”

Amy just smiled at her and went onto the chair, clothes bundled up in front of her. “Good thing this is comfy.”

“It is, you’re going to be here a while,” Yaz laughed as she sat down. “Don’t worry, you can stretch before I start with the ink.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” she shifted to get comfortable.

Drawing the slightly larger version of the tattoo onto her back didn’t take as long as Yaz had thought, within half an hour she was ready to start on the tattoo. She showed Amy through two mirrors how it looked and hoped she agreed with it.

“That looks so cool!” she leaned up, clicking her neck. “Can I stretch though before we carry on?”

“Sure,” the tattooist grinned as she put the mirror away. “Do you want a drink or anything?”

“I’m okay thanks,” Amy said as she slid off the seat and stood up, raising her arms in the air together as she stretched. “Feel free to take a break though.”

Before she could answer Clara got up with Jo quickly, claiming she needed her friend’s help with something work related. Jo looked as confused as Yaz, but waved bye to them as she got dragged out the door. Yaz looked at Bill for an answer, and judging by the smirk on her face she knew, or at the very least theorised what had happened. She shook her head and sat back down on her stool. Whatever it was could wait.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Amy watched the door for a few moments before she lied back down. They made small talk while she was doing the tattoo, and Bill was occupied with feeding Fitz and working on a time for her own customer.

“Are you and flower girl going out?” Amy asked, seeming genuinely interested despite knowing the answer.

“Flower girl?” she questioned, amused yet confused at the name.

“She never has a name tag so that’s what my friends call her – all  well-meaning of course-”

“Why don’t you ask?”

“All too awkward?”

“Sorry but I find it hard to believe that you’re awkward,” Yaz laughed a little.

“Okay well I’m not that awkward, I just haven’t gotten into a conversation with her,” she tried to explain, clearly worried she had somehow offended her girlfriend.

“To answer your question, yes,  _ Jo _ and I are going out,” she paused for a second when the red-head winced at the pain.

“She’s friends with the brunette?”

“Clara? Yeah, they're best friends,” she glanced up at Bill who was clearly listening into the conversation. “Why?”

“Curious, making conversation-”

“You think she’s cute?” Bill cut in with a smug grin.

“Maybe?” Amy dragged on the word, blushing slightly. “Is she uh-”

“Single?”

“Bill!” Yaz scolded, hoping what she was saying wasn’t going to pressure the woman into saying anything she didn’t want to admit.

“I was going to say gay, or uh, likes women like that?”

“She’s bi from what I know,” Bill shrugged. “And from what I know is she told me basically.”

“Oh, cool,” Amy winced at the needle again. “How long does this hurt for again?”

“A while I’m afraid,” Yaz hissed out. “But we are almost done, if that helps?”

“Helps a bit...”

It wasn’t long until she was finished with the tattoo thankfully. When Amy saw it in the mirror, she stared in awe at it and hugged Yaz, and apologised for it a moment later despite Yaz saying it was okay. She offered Amy to stay for a drink once she was wrapped up and back in her clothing, at least to get used to the feeling of the clingfilm on her back. She politely declined though, claiming she needed to get to her friend’s place like she had promised, but she thanked and tipped her before she left.

Yaz grabbed for her phone shortly after to text Jo.

_ Yaz: Boy have I got news for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Yaz and Sonya I don't know why but I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is back!


End file.
